


We Should Get Married

by pvrplestrange



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, And Newt is surprised, As it should be, Ava Paige is not bad, Aww, Brenda's just a friend, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Newt has an idea, Some angst if you wanna count it, Something very early in the morning, Teresa is a supporting sister, Thomas suggests things, idk - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvrplestrange/pseuds/pvrplestrange
Summary: “Newt, we need to get married.” Newt almost choked on his coffee. Thomas had just randomly thrown it out there at seven in the morning.“What?!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Completely AU (in other words, not in the Glade. They’ve never been experimented on, they’re just happy normal people. Don’t be confused, because some of my AU’s are in the Glade, just a different version of it) in which Thomas and Newt have been a couple for a few years. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Maze Runner or any of it’s sequels and prequels. I also do not own the movies or the actors. (But you know I want to. Don’t deny it. You want it too)

“Newt, we need to get married.” Newt almost choked on his coffee. Thomas had just randomly thrown it out there at seven in the morning.  
“What?!”  
“We,” Thomas pointed to himself and then to Newt, “should get married. I mean, we’ve been together for five years, and I just… I think it’s time that we do.”  
“Well, I’m not gonna accept that proposal. You’ve gotta do more than that. I mean, I love you, Tommy, I do, but that proposal, if it was one, sucked. Big time. This was like at Minho’s joke level of sucking.” Thomas’ face fell. Newt noticed it and put his coffee mug down, rushing to his boyfriend. He reached up to touch the sides of Thomas’ face gently. “Hey, it doesn’t mean never. I just pictured something more romantic, you know, like over a nice dinner or something like that.” Newt pulled Thomas towards him to meet his lips in a sweet and apologetic kiss.  
“No, it’s fine. I was just being unreasonable.” Thomas looked away, tears already welling in his eyes. To him it really sounded like Newt was either breaking up with him or rejecting him. Neither option was very appealing.  
“Tommy, love… don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I love you.” Newt kissed him again. “I’ve got to go to work, but as soon as I get home we can cook dinner together, you know, like we used to.” Newt picked up his car keys and wiped the tears out of Thomas’ eyes.  
“I love you, too. Don’t know what I’d do without you, baby.” Thomas knew that even though Newt acted like he hated the nickname, it was endearing.  
“Mmhm. I’ll be able to pick you up at about five, what time will your shift be over so I can pick you up? Teresa’s busy tonight with Minho, she called me about half an hour ago.”  
“Busy with Minho? What the hell? Oh, and it’s over right at five. But, wait, last night you said you got off at four. Where would you be for an hour?”  
“You know that they’re dating now. Oh, and it’s overtime. Aris got sick, and Minho and I will be all alone. We can’t get all of the work done unless one of us stays, and she’s got Sonya to take care of.” Sonya was Minho’s friend who had cancer. She was too weak to take care of herself, and the home care provider that Minho payed for went home at three, leaving Sonya by herself at home for at least an hour.  
“Oh. Okay. I’ll see you later, Newt. Love you.” Newt smiled and kissed him again.  
“I love you, too.” He pulled his leather jacket on and flashed a grin at his boyfriend before walking out of their front door and into the bitter cold. He pulled the jacket closer around him and climbed into his car that he shared with Thomas. They alternated between days, and it was his day, and he was glad. As much as he liked Teresa dropping him off at his office, her car didn’t have leather seats with warmers in them. Which his and Thomas’ car did. He flipped them on and moved around on the seat to help warm it up.  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
Thomas flopped in the passenger seat of Teresa’s car and sighed. His sister noticed his dejected attitude as soon as he got in the car. At first, she was worried that Newt had slipped back into his depressed state and that Thomas had blamed himself, but then she noticed what she called his stupid tick. Whenever he’d done something that he deemed stupid, he would scratch at his wrist violently, and that sometimes left marks for a few days. The worst time that it happened, when Newt had attempted suicide and Thomas had blamed himself and called himself, Thomas had to have his arms bandaged all the way up to his shoulders by one of their doctor friends, Jeff.  
“What’s up, baby brother?” She asked as she stared at him worriedly. He shook his head and scrunched his eyes to keep the tears at bay.  
“I’m an idiot. Like, the supreme idiot. The idiot that all the other idiots look up to for idiospiration.” Thomas stopped tearing into his wrist when he noticed that Teresa was watching him.  
“Whoa. Slow down. What the heck is going on?”  
“I don’t even know! One minute Newt and I were having coffee, doing our daily thing, and the next I said that we should get married. He was surprised. I promise you that he didn’t say anything mean, he just said he imagined something more romantic and now I think he’s gonna break up with me and what do I do?!” Thomas rambled. Teresa took a minute to process what had happened.  
“I think that he was telling you in his own way that he does want to get married. He didn’t say no, and he said that he wanted something romantic. Do something romantic for him, yeah?”  
“Oh. Okay. Sure. Like what?”  
“You’re literally more oblivious to romance than Minho, and being his girlfriend, that is a little unreasonable. It’ll cost money, kid. Rings, a nice dinner. Preferably homemade food, when someone proposes in a restaurant it’s more stressful to the person receiving the proposal, making them want to say no. You’ve gotta be sweet and take it slow.” Teresa said, not removing her eyes from the road. “Think about it today at work, Tom. It’ll all work out. And good God, whatever you do, don’t you dare propose tonight. Too soon for Newt, too soon for you, and there’s bound to be heartbreak.” Teresa pulled up at Thomas’ office building and he climbed out of the car, ducking his head back in one more time to thank her.  
“Thanks Teresa.”  “You know it, Tom. Oh, and I’m pregnant.” Thomas choked on air and stumbled backward. Teresa took the chance and leaned over in her seat to shut his door and speed off. He was left contemplating life as she did. Thomas stumbled into his cubicle and Brenda poked her head around the side.  
“What’s up?” His eyes were popping out of his head and, though she had originally meant the question to be casual, she was starting to get worried. “You got stoned this early in the morning, huh?”  
“What? No! I screwed up this morning and inadvertently asked Newt to marry me, he said no, by the way, and I just found out that my sister’s pregnant by my best friend. Oh, and the sky.”  
“What?”  
“The sky is up.”  
“Shut your mouth.”  
“I’m afraid I haven’t uploaded that application yet.”  
“Excuse you?”  
“Stupidity without careful selection is all that has been installed.”  
“I’m going to kill you.”  
“My chip will lose all of my files.”  
“Jesus Christ.”  
“Quite the contrary, in fact. I am man-made. His only true parent in an omniscient being.”  
“Okay. I’m done.”  
“You’ve been cooking?”  
“What?”  
“You clearly stated that you were ‘done’. You don’t seem to be cooking.” Brenda threw a crumpled up paper at Thomas and rolled her eyes.  
“So, you popped the question?” Thomas pulled his legs up to his chest. He felt the emotions well up inside of him again and pushed them back down, willed them down. He couldn’t cry. Newt had made it clear that they were still together and that he loved him. It was okay.  
“Well, not on purpose.” Brenda raised an eyebrow. Thomas shook his head, trying to get the thoughts swirling through his head out.  
“Not on purpose? How do you accidentally propose?” Thomas sighed.  
“It’s called only having one cup of coffee.”  
“Ah.”  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
Newt’s shift finished at three that day, but he had something to do. First, he called Teresa.  
“I’ve got Frypan dropping food off at the house. Could you go and prepare it? Make it fancy.”  
“Sure thing. What’s going on?”  
“You’ll see. Just leave it wrapped in foil. And make sure that you’re out of the house by five.”  
“M’kay.” Newt ended the call quickly and pushed the pedal down. He had work to take care of.  
Newt pulled up to the mall and quickly made his way over to a certain corner. Bright lights only seemed to make the place sparkle brighter. It was a generic jewelry store, like Kay or Jared, one that focused on selling engagement rings. He pulled out his wallet and nearly winced as he did so.  
“Hello, how may I help you? Are you planning to ask the special girl?” A bright, middle-aged woman wearing one of the stores uniforms approached him. She looked like she was bursting at the seams in happiness, and who wouldn’t be in her place? She worked at a place that sold $13,000 rings! Her bright blonde hair could only be described as the color of sunshine, and her green eyes told a story of love and hard work. Newt was very good at reading people.  
“Uhm, special guy.” Her smile didn’t falter at all, and her left hand moved into his vision. There was a small silver band on her ring finger, and in it were a rainbow of different colored stones. Literal rainbow. She winked.  
“My name is Ava. So, what were you thinking of?”  “Definitely something simple. I can’t afford anything really big right now, but I’d like to come back with him after the fact and get some better ones.”  
“Anything that comes from love is perfect, hon. How about these? Do you know his ring size?” She pulled a tray out of the display case and put it on the counter in front of Newt. Newt told her Thomas’ ring size, they had gotten promise rings for each other in their relationship’s first year, so he knew it.  
“I like that one. How much is it?” Newt pointed to a silver band with three diamonds, one big, glittering diamond and two smaller ones.  
“Well, about that. I’m gonna tell you something, sweetie, I saw you walk through the crowd to get over here. You’re so stressed about it, and from the look about you I can tell that you don’t have much money and that this is a do or die type of proposal. Do you have the money to get one over one thousand?”  
“… not really.”  
“Then how about this: I pay for it, you just have to promise that I’m invited to the wedding and that you two won’t split up. If you two divorce, you have to pay me back, okay?” Newt sat back, shocked.  
“I can’t let you!”  
“Then I’ll be taking six thousand or you’ll have to pick another.” That was it. She knew that she was breaking him.  
“You’re sure I can’t pay you back?”  
“Unless I hear about a divorce, no.”  “Fine.”  
“That’s what I thought. Now, I’ll put this in here,” she pulled a black velvet box out from under the counter and slid the ring effortlessly into it. “Here. Go get him. And come by anytime to let me know where to show up and what time. I expect that invitation, kid.”  
“Of course, Ava. My name’s Newt.”  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
After finding the ring, Newt practically ran to buy himself a new suit. He bought one for Thomas as well.  
He walked into the store and a man rushed over to help him.  
“Hi! Are you here to get fitted for a new suit?”  
“Actually, I’m just buying two. I know our sizes, that’s all I need.” The man nodded and motioned to one side of the store.  
“Of course. Here, find some you like in the sizes and I’ll see about the price, okay?”  
“Sure.” Newt found two suits, both black, in their sizes, and took them to the man. “Here. I just needed something simple and nice. They aren’t too much, I checked the tag. And here’s my card. Now, if you’ll let me, I need to change into one of these really quickly. Thanks, sir.” Newt spoke in a rush. The man, bewildered, accepted his card and then waved him into the dressing room. Newt quickly dressed himself and put his work clothes into the bag the suit had been in. He folded Thomas’ over his arm and rushed out. He had to go pick up his boyfriend. His phone rang. Teresa was calling.  
“Hey, Resa. What’s going on?”  
“I’m finished with your food. You have steak with sautéd mushrooms and the works. And I brought a cheesecake with me, just in case. You wanna tell me what you’re doing?” Newt smiled and heard Teresa’s laugh on the other end.  
“I’m going to fix what I wronged this morning. I do want to marry him. And I want to ask him tonight.”  
“Oh! Oh my goodness! Exciting!” They laughed together and Newt turned into Thomas’ office parking lot.  
“I gotta go, Resa. Bye.”  
“Bye bye!” He ended the call and pulled up to the curb that Thomas was standing on.  
“Hello, love.” Thomas clambered in and planted a kiss on Newt’s lips. He was smiling happily.  
“Hey, Newt. What’s that you’re wearing?” Newt grinned cheekily and motioned to the bag in the backseat.  
“You’ll see. I’m gonna get in the garage and you’re going to change in the backseat,” Newt said as he pulled onto the highway. They were only a few miles from their house, and Newt took advantage of that by prolonging the suspense of his planned evening.  
“Okaayyy… what’s for dinner?”  
“That’s for me to know—”  
“And me to find out?”  
“You got it, love.” Thomas groaned. He laid his head back and glared at Newt, rubbing his stomach for added dramatic affect.  
“It better be something quick. I’m starving.” Newt turned onto their driveway and pulled into the garage, shutting the door with the click of a button. When it shut, he turned to Thomas.  
“Alright, get back there and change.”  
“Fine.” Thomas unbuckled and rolled into the backseat, stripping down to just his underwear. Newt enjoyed the show from the front. “This better not be a kink or something. I’ll kill you.”  
“It’s not, I swear it. Besides, you already know all of those.” Newt winked when Thomas turned to look at him, mortified that Newt would say a thing like that outside of their house, even if it was in their garage. Newt giggled and slapped Thomas’ butt. Thomas shook off the confusion and continued getting dressed. He chose to ignore everything that had just happened.  
“Then what is it?”  “For the last bloody time, Tommy, you’ll see!” Newt laughed, and Thomas kissed him again, climbing back up into the front seat.  
“What are you planning, baby?”  
“You. Will. See.”  
“Okay, whatever.” They got out of the car, and Newt grabbed onto Thomas’ shoulder before he could open the door.  
“Now, I want you to cover your eyes and hold onto my hand. Don’t open your eyes, okay?” Thomas was confused, but didn’t say anything. He did what he was asked to do, and followed Newt into their house. A delicious smell filled his nostrils and he wanted to open his eyes, oh, he wanted to, but he listened to what his boyfriend said and followed, a smile forming.  
“What’s going on, Newt?”  
“Do I have to repeat myself?”  
“I will see?”  
“Yessir.” Thomas heard Newt gasp audibly and head him whisper something to the extent of, “Steak and the works my arse…” Thomas was utterly and completely confused. He had no clue what was going on or how to handle that he didn’t know, and that’s when Newt said, “Tommy, open your eyes!” Thomas’ eyes popped open and he stumbled backwards. Their dining room was decorated beautifully, little lights were hanging along the walls, the lights were turned down low, there was even a fire glowing in the fireplace. The table for two (that he didn’t know they had) was set, and on the plates there was some sort of fancy steak dinner. On the ice of the table there was a homemade cheesecake that made his mouth water. Then he realized the lights weren’t down low, they were off completely! The room was lit by the fireplace and candles. Candles on the table, candles in their holders on the wall, candles on the mantle. All lit, and they smelled like vanilla. He felt a tug on his hand and looked at Newt. Newt smiled and took his face in his hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s smaller frame and kissed back with everything he had.  
“Newt, did you do this?” Newt shook his head and bit his bottom lip, nervous.  
“I had a couple friends help. Your sister and Frypan, and a new friend. Her name’s Ava.” Thomas laughed at Newt’s nervousness. He wanted approval? When he’s done all this? Or at least set it up. Of course he got approval!  
“This is amazing, baby!” Newt growled at the nickname, but he smiled directly after, and Thomas knew that the nickname was starting to grow on him.  
“Thank you. Now sit down, I want to eat.”  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
Newt nervously sat through their dinner together, eating quickly and anxiously waiting for Thomas to finish. When Thomas had scraped the final piece of steak off of his plate, Newt sliced off pieces of cheesecake and plopped them on clean plates.  
“Newt, you seem tense. What’s wrong, babe?” Newt saw Thomas watching him worriedly, and Newt smiled to try and ease his boyfriend’s worry.  
“Nothing, love. Eat your cheesecake. Teresa spent time on this for us.”  
“I see. Alright, but if something’s wrong and you’re not telling me—”  
“It’s not like that, love. I promise. Now, let’s enjoy our cheesecake, yeah?” Thomas nodded and chowed down on his dessert. It was gone before Newt had even taken two bites of his. Newt quickly ate to catch up with him and swallowed the last bit with difficulty. It was time. Thomas wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, he was lost in his own world staring at the candles between them. Newt stood up and got down on one knee in front of Thomas, his Tommy, and reached into his pocket. Thomas’ gaze moved down to him, and at first he was confused, but then his eyes popped open wide with surprise.  
“Newt…?” Newt smiled and quietly shushed him, pulling the velvet box out.  
“Tommy, this morning you casually said that we needed to get married. I was so shocked and tired to realize that I wanted to. I wanted to get married and for us to live as a married couple. So I put you down. I made one of the worst mistakes of my life, and in doing so, I hurt you. So after I left I made a plan. I was going to win back the love of my life and I was going to do it tonight. I got off of work at three and rushed to the jewelry store and bought this,” he popped the box open and the diamonds glittered warmly in the candle light. “Then I went and bought us both suits while Frypan dropped off food and Teresa cooked. She left us this meal, knowing that when it was done we would be engaged. That being said, you complete me. Before I met you I was a lost man, and I was ready to end it all. You made that better. Every time you kiss me or call me baby, I feel like I am the most important man on the planet. So, will you make me the luckiest person on earth and be my husband?” Thomas had sunk down onto the floor with Newt, crying. He nodded and kissed Newt, almost knocking him to the floor.  
“Yes. Yes, of course!” Newt slipped the finger on Thomas’ finger and kissed his boyfriend’s hand. Thomas wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. Newt snuggled into his chest and kissed up his neck.  
“You wanna take all this happiness to the bedroom?”  
“Why are you even asking?”


End file.
